Regálame aunque sea una noche
by Once L
Summary: Moriyama fue claro con lo que quería de cumpleaños: una noche con Kasamatsu. — Ligero Shonen Ai.


**Regálame aunque sea una noche.**

**Advertencias: **Posible Occ. Shonen Ai.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket = a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Yukio no lo entiende. La propuesta que Moriyama le acaba de hacer si es que escuchó bien, está mal en varios aspectos que no sabe ni por dónde empezar para reclamarle.

Por eso es que mejor se lo vuelve a preguntar para estar seguro de lo que ha creído escuchar.

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —y su ceño fruncido no desaparece en ningún momento.

—Ya me oíste. —le responde con la misma expresión seria que cuando se lo dijo la primera vez—. Regálame una noche contigo, Kasamatsu.

¡Oh! Al parecer sí ha escuchado bien desde la primera vez pero eso ya no importa en ese momento, se exalta.

—¿Hah? ¡Pero qué diablos estás diciendo, Moriyama! ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿Te has golpeado fuerte la cabeza, es eso?

—Por supuesto que no, mi cabeza está bien.

—¿Y entonces? ¡Por qué rayos me has dicho eso! —frunce más el ceño al no entenderlo, algo como eso no es propio de él.

Aquello lo pudo esperar de... Hayakawa, incluso de Kise, que se la pasa pegado a él todo el día repitiendo feliz una y otra vez _"Senpai, senpai"_. ¿Pero de Moriyama? Nunca.

¿Qué a él no le gustan las chicas lindas y piensa en ellas a todas horas? Tal parece que no.

—¡Ah! —suspira el escolta de Kaijo al ver que las cosas han resultado como él pensaba. Ya decía él que Kasamatsu no iba a aceptar sencillamente porque sí, así que se lo explica—. Eso es porque tú me preguntaste qué es lo que quería de cumpleaños y yo ya te lo he dicho, quiero "eso". —enfatiza.

—¡Hey! ¿No estás bromeando ni nada por el estilo? —Kasamatsu aún no se lo cree. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si el otro es prácticamente un Don Juan.

—No.

Y la expresión del número 5 no deja de ser seria en ningún momento, aquello sólo reafirma que el asunto es serio en verdad.

—Yo… —ante eso, Yukio no sabe qué hacer. Qué decirle a su amigo, por eso es que murmura para sí hasta alzar la voz. Todo eso es tan extraño, tan confuso que no lo entiende—. ¡Ah! ¡Pero si yo estaba seguro que te gustan las chicas!

—¡Y me gustan! —le confirma el otro al emocionarse al recordar a muchas señoritas—. ¡Son tan hermosas y lindas que, ¿a quién no le van a gustar?!

¡Lo ven, ahí está a lo que Kasamatsu se refería! ¡Moriyama es un maldito Don Juan! ¿Entonces por qué rayos le ha pedido "eso" de cumpleaños? ¡Algo está mal con él! Eso, seguro.

—Y si es así… —aventura confundido—. ¿Por qué me has pedido eso? ¿No se lo estás pidiendo a la persona equivocada?

—Oh. —su expresión seria y decidida vuelven a su rostro. Quizá es el momento de ser sincero con su amigo. Eso hace entonces—. Porque también me gustas tú, Kasamatsu.

—¡¿Hah?!

Ahora sí, Yukio no entiende nada. ¿Le gusta a Moriyama? ¿En serio? ¡Eso jamás se lo imaginó!

Pero es verdad. Kasamatsu pese a no ser una chica por alguna razón le gusta y ya no lo quiere ocultar más, por eso le ha pedido eso de regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Qué? ¿Es que nunca lo notaste?

—Pues… —se siente nervioso e incómodo por momentos—. ¡Pues no! ¡Tú siempre hablas y hablas sobre las chicas! ¿Cómo rayos me iba a dar cuenta de eso, idiota?

—¡Eh! —la forma en la que su capitán lo ha dicho lo hace esbozar una sonrisa traviesa y dar un paso hacia él—. ¿Esos son celos?

—¿Q-Qué? —se indigna de inmediato al escuchar su absurda conjetura—. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Cómo iba a sentir celos por eso! ¿Estás loco?

—Pues a mí me lo ha parecido.

—¡Pues estás equivocado! —sentencia, dándole la espalda al cruzar sus brazos.

Luego de un largo silencio entre los dos, Moriyama retoma el tema al dar otro paso hacia él.

—Entonces… —y cuando el de ojos azules acuerda lo tiene tras su espalda, abrazándolo—. ¿Me darás lo que te he pedido, Kasamatsu? Será mi cumpleaños, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿Eh?

—Y como te lo he dicho al principio… —le susurra sensualmente en su oído—. No importa si sólo es una noche, con eso me conformo.

Sus palabras, y sobre todo su tono de voz, le producen un escalofrío al armador que recorre lentamente todo su cuerpo estremeciéndolo y haciendo que un estúpido sonrojo se instaure en sus mejillas.

Moriyama y sus tonterías, se dice, pero ni aun así deja de ponerse rojo.

—Por favor… —agrega por lo bajo y sensualmente al percibir el escalofrío que le ha causado con eso—. Prometo que seré "gentil" contigo al ser tu primera vez.

—¡Tú, bastardo…!

Kasamatsu se enoja de inmediato con lo que ha dicho, girándose y dándole una patada en el costado.

—¡Auch! —se queja por el repentino golpe, notando lo molesto —y un tanto avergonzado, aunque lo niegue— que el otro está.

—¡Me largo! —anuncia entonces, dejándolo ahí solo en el gimnasio de la escuela para irse a cualquier otro lugar donde el idiota de Moriyama Yoshitaka no esté. La práctica del día no le interesa en ese momento, él sólo quiere golpear algo.

Así que al verlo partir, el escolta agrega con algo de dificultad al mantenerse de pie.

—¿E-Eso es un sí…? ¿Nos vamos juntos mañana a mi casa?

Obteniendo una clara y concisa respuesta de su parte.

—¡No! ¡Y vete al diablo, Moriyama!

Al escucharlo, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa. Sí, algo así debió de esperar de Kasamatsu. Bueno, el error ha sido suyo al mencionar de esa forma su virginidad.

Lo bueno es que aún queda un día para su cumpleaños y Kasamatsu siempre puede cambiar de parecer, ¿cierto? Sólo para asegurarse de que eso pase le pondrá más tarde "ojitos a lo Kise". Sí, esos a los que el capitán de Kaijo no le puede decir que no.

Y con un poco de suerte —mucha en realidad—, puede que mañana tenga el mejor cumpleaños de toda su vida... si es que Kasamatsu Yukio no decide matarlo en cambio, pero espera que no...

... por su propio bien.

**Fin.**


End file.
